


Peachy

by lionness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Pretty panties, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, blowjob, juicy peach, juniors peach, smh, wow how cheesy is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB has been out sick, intently (pervertedly) watching videos of Junior perform Me Gustas Tu. Junior finally pays a visit to him wearing that same costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy

JB hated being out sick from GOT7's concerts. What the fuck is their leader doing here laying in bed? He should be out there on stage with them, dancing and singing with them, singing his duet with Youngjae, wearing that big red dress alongside JackGyeomBam, right after Youngjae, Mark, and....and Junior, who JB swears, looked too tempting in a short purple dress. Not only did he know how good Junior looked from practice when they had to make sure the dresses fit right while they danced, but he even did careful monitoring of their concert, recordings courtesy of the JYP staff. Very careful monitoring, particularly whenever 'Me Gustas Tu' came up. There Junior was, along with Mark and Youngjae, wearing wigs and purple dresses, dancing the girl group dance, makeup done especially cute and most importantly, pale skinned thighs exposed--Junior's thighs in particular.

That was what many of JB's long days of rest was spent doing. That is until the very man he lusted after appeared before him one day while GOT7 was back in Seoul, still dressed in drag and here to see JB as a fun joke. That was the cover up at least. JB could see within Junior's eye with merely a glance what this situation was. How it was set up, and why. Junior probably recommended it, saying it would be a funny joke despite his naughtier ulterior motives. The only thing JB couldn't really figure out though was what the younger may have had in mind. The boy was just unpredictable.

"JB!" Jackson shouted in his usual boisterous voice with joy and excitement. They were all ecstatic to see their leader resting well, and also excited to see how JB would react to seeing them all primp and pretty in drag. Junior especially.

"What is this?" JB questioned, even though he had a hunch that he knew Junior's big plan behind it, one that the older surely approved of.

Junior explained to him how he suggested they get together in their girl group outfits and visit him, hopefully giving him a good laugh to make him feel better, and that's what they did except the whole time, he and JB continually exchanged intense gazes at each other, gazes that grew lustful and wanting. The atmosphere between them was growing thick. Luckily, the others were too dense to notice. Except Mark.

Mark, being the observant person he is, paid attention to all the times JB's leisure smile slipped away, his eyes intensely meeting Junior's while said man's grin would stretch into a more sneering one, one that seemed almost teasing to JB. Add that with the longing touches and caresses between their hands...If no one else could see it, Mark could.

When he felt that they chatted up enough about the hilarious things that happened on stage without JB, Mark took it upon himself to wrap it up and leave Junior and JB to what he found to be a very suffocating atmosphere.

"Alright guys. Let's just get changed already and let him rest more," he said, trying to group up the children and gently push them out. He noted Junior not making any effort to leave and glanced at him. If he was unsure before, he was certain now.

"I'll catch up later." Junior said, along with a nod, giving off a look that knew that Mark knew.

"BYE HYUNG I HOPE YOU GET BETTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Jackson shouted on his way out and before long, the room was silent with nothing but Junior and JB in it.

Without a word, Junior lightly crept towards JB, hands innocently behind his back and a cheeky wrinkled grin on his face. Neither one of them would break eye contact with one another as Junior saintly placed himself on the edge of JB's bed, his back touching the side of JB's stomach.

JB was the first to speak after a quick scan of Junior. "You look good in that dress," he said and junior smiled at him and leaned down.

Junior took one of JB's hands and began to stroke it with his thumb. "I know you've been waiting."

"I've been waiting way too long," JB said.

Junior leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to JB's lips, warmth quickly exchanging between the two.

Then way too early for JB's liking he broke the kiss, standing up and walking away.

JB looked utterly disappointed. "Where are you—"

Junior stopped, his back facing JB. "Just giving it to you would be way too easy," he said, implying more work for the older.

With that, Junior turned his head to the side, turning as much as he could to see JB without turning his body back forward. He delicately curled his fingers under the edge of his skirt and slowly crept it upwards, gradually revealing what JB found to be a very attractive pair of white laced underwear covering Junior's plump backside. His dick twitched.

"My prized peach," Junior said with a lustful yet almost innocent expression.

JB was definitely hardening underneath his pants if he wasn't quite before. He wanted out ASAP and Juniors milky, toned thighs and fat ass were not helping.

Junior slightly and teasingly squeezed his own ass a bit before removing his hands completely and letting the skirt fall back down. Then he faced JB again. He came back closer and this time climbed on top of the bed.

As much as JB wanted to take him right then and there, his condition wouldn't let him like he wanted to anyways. So he continued to just watch as Junior swung a leg over his side and straddled him, sitting on his crotch.

"Jinyoung," JB said, reacting to the slight friction. Then to add to it, Junior happily and slowly began grinding on him. He couldn't resist creeping his hands from Junior's thighs, up to his underwear clad peach. He pressed his palms against the soft cheeks. They really were as soft as they looked and they barely fit into his palms.

"Mmm," Junior hummed, letting JB know that he liked what the older was doing.

Junior smiled, then leaned down and pressed his lips against JB's, not forgetting to keep shifting his ass on JB's crotch. A small noise escaped Junior when they opened up and explored each others mouths, tongues colliding and taking in one another, breaths mixing together. Junior cupped JB's face with one hand.

The room was filled with nothing but lips smacking against lips, wet and moist, along with small noises from Junior and airy hums from JB.

"I've been wanting to see you so bad," JB said

Junior chuckled. "Junior from GOT7 or Junior in a dress."

"You," the older muttered in between kisses which were now pressing Junior's jaw.

Junior whimpered, enjoying the feel of the sped up motions of clothed dick against clothed dick. If he went long enough, he'd cum right then and there without even getting to the main course yet. For that reason, he stopped--much to JB's disappointment--and began to crawl backwards until his face leveled the older's crotch where he began to fondle around with the button on said man's pants who threw his head back, dying for freedom from his constricting jeans.

"Be patient. I'm almost there," Junior said and he finally undid the jeans stroked JB's hardened length through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"You tease." JB muttered followed by a sharp breath intake when he felt Junior press his mouth open against his clothed dick.

"C'mon, baby. Take it off," JB moaned.

Wow. Junior thought. He's begging. JB was normally too caught in keeping his dignity, his "masculinity" to beg. No matter how bad it was, he would impatiently, but silently wait for greatness to come. Obviously this was not the case for he'd been deprived for way, way too long. He needed it.

Now.

Jinyoung licked the fabric before finally reaching inside to pull his cock out and pushed down his underwear.

JB groaned and crinkled his brows in pleasure and excitement. It was obvious that Junior was satisfied with the reaction with the way he grinned. Then he opened wide and took about half of JB into his mouth at once, causing another restrained moan from the older.

He did his best to peek down at Junior, and when he saw those pink plump lips stretched around his cock he nearly lost it. He groaned.

Jinyoung slurped in his length, sliding it in and out repeatedly, sometimes going so deep that his lips grazed JB's lower stomach which was being ruined with the spit that leaked from his mouth. He couldn't keep himself from coughing a couple times, but it didn't matter since he knew JB was dirty enough to like it anyway. In fact, he went down, fully expecting to choke a little here and there.

"Fuck," JB cursed under his breath as he watched Junior toss some of his synthetic hair behind his shoulder and move up and down vigorously on his cock.

"If only you were well enough to fuck my mouth. I'd let you," Junior said during a brief moment off of JB's cock.

"Jinyoung--" JB was cut off by Junior hastily making his way back down, moving as quickly as he could not caring how messy he looked with hair falling over his face and spit sliding messily down his chin.

"Fuck," JB growled. "I'm gonna--"

With that said, Junior held his mouth around the base a little while before finally and slowly letting JB's cock slide out of his mouth. "Can't have you doing that yet," he said, wiping spit from his chin. He moved up to JB's face so he could kiss him with abused lips, and moaned when the older nibbled and tugged on his lower lip.

"Can I," JB said as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Junior's panties.

"Mm," Junior hummed. He was too busy melting into JB's warmth to care to use proper words.

JB carefully slid his hands inside the cute panties and pulled the white cotton down, uncovering Junior's creamy skin so he could feel his bare ass once more. The younger moaned at the feeling of JB's gentle caress and squeezing.

With underwear pulled down his thighs, Junior teased JB's erection by rubbing his ass around the tip, not letting it penetrate his entrance just yet.

"Fuck," JB muttered in frustration. Then Junior finally decided to hold his skirt up revealing his own untouched, leaking erection, a sight to behold to JB. If only the leader's erection could get harder because if it could, it would've.

Junior lifted up onto his knees and hovered over JB's dick, lining it with his entrance. Before long he was sinking down onto it, mouth open and moans spilling from his throat, feeling the older's dick going deeper and deeper inside, trying to ignore the subtle stinging and trying to pull out the bits of pleasure that were there. JB was also a mess, his mouth also slightly opened and sweaty head fallen back in his pillows.

"Jaebum...fuck..." Junior groaned and gasped when he sunk all the way down, his ass sitting on JB's lower region. He waited a bit before moving again, slowly rocking up and down until it was comfortable and pleasurable enough to speed up, the bed making the slightest creaks.

Now the room was fill with the sounds of skin against skin, squelching, sharp breaths, and a mildly creaky bed.

"Jinyoung, baby," JB moaned. He look up at Junior and a pleasurable shock went though his spine when he saw his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead completely disheveled and eyes closed, lost in ecstasy. This was what he was patiently waiting for and finally, he was getting it. Finally. And it was way better than he would've imagined it.

Junior pretty much felt the same way. He was dying to show JB how hot and tempting he could be in a dress, and just as turned on at the idea of what he was doing. He was riding JB while wearing a dress and a wig.

"Turn around so I can see your cute ass." JB demanded. Junior pulled himself off of JB's cock with a moan and did as he was told, his back now facing JB as he lifted his dress up to reveal his plump rear end consuming JB's length.

"Fuck." JB grabbed his hips, following Junior's up and down motions. His pace hadn't changed since he was already well accustomed to JB's size. He continued to fall into JB with force until he was nearing his edge.

"You...you like it? Mmm~," Junior barely managed between his wanton moans.

"It's so good, baby. So good. Shit."

Before long, Junior let out a long sigh as he came in thin spurts, his body trembling and convulsing in immense pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum," JB growled not long after and Junior took that as a signal.

The younger pulled off once more, still a trembling mess, and turned around and reached for JB's cock. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip, hand vigorously working the base. Soon, Junior felt the spurt of cum hit his throat, nearly choking thanks to its sudden appearance. He then removed his mouth and let the cum continue, the white substance decorating his face. With cum on his cheek and near his mouth and eyes, Junior went back down to clean up the rest of the cum on his cock with his tongue, swallowing whatever was left. He even wiped the cum off his face with his fingers and licked them sensually before JB who was moaning at the scene before him. Then Junior leaned up to kiss JB longingly.

"Amazing," JB muttered into the kiss. "This needs to happen more often."

Junior chuckled. "Wait until you see how much better it'll be when you're all healed."

JB couldn't wait.

"Will you clean up before you leave?"

"Don't worry I got it." Junior left a peck on his lips. "Jaebum....I love you."

"Love you too, Jinyoung." JB said, meaning every word at every piece of Junior's being.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW what kind of cheesy ass dumb ass ending was that wow now I understand the dilemma of smut writers who have trouble wrapping up their work. Hopefully you enjoyed this lovely fantasy because shit I dream of stuff like this often because Junior is 'UMPH' in that dress. I mean look at his thighs--JB, you lucky man.  
> Okay thanks for reading hope you like it gimme a thumbs up or something HAH jk there are no thumbs here...(nervous because I don't think I've ever actually uploaded smut before oh my)
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed it c:
> 
> Bye Bye~
> 
> -lionness


End file.
